comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-06-28 - Charge of the Bat Brigade
Leading up to the big event... Red Hood has been working with Batman alone and by electronic extension Oracle on the case of the missing/kidnapped Cassandra Cain. He has refused to work with anyone else, and has even threatened to walk out with his information to let the girl rot when it was mentioned. Batman had to keep sharing Cassandra's status secret except when he was able to communicate behind Jason's back. It only took a single night to make plans, but it all blew up in trying to track Talia and Roulette when finding out that Talia actually took 'Kasumi' to The House (the name of Roulette's fight club) and left with her as a seeming willing comrade. That changed the plans dramatically, and Red Hood requested they pull back as seeming to play by Talia's rules with Cain so close to her would be wiser. He hated it, he punched things, he threw a fit. He /hated/ playing by other people's rules. And in some ways, he is still that Gotham City street brat that never grew up, with too much rage to be healthy. But once he calms down, new plans are made and Red Hood himself appears to show up solo to The House, heading toward the fighters entrance. Security doesn't even try to stop him, merely watching him warily now that he is in costume. There a ninjas that shift in the shadows to keep an eye on him, and others that fan out to make sure Red Hood is alone. Red Hood isn't however....Batman is out there as is Oracle. Inside the building currently... Roulette sets upon her raised dias, one leg crossed over the other, a foot dangling and bouncing to the loud slaps and punches in the fighting pit below. The sitting areas on either side of the fighting pit is crowded by the rich, the elite, and the major gamblers of any reputation. Talia al Ghul herself stands down the right stairs of the raised dias (stairs are either side of it), with 'Kasumi' at her side. She tilts her head slightly and raises a finger to her ear. She smirks then, "My Jaybird is finally playing by the rules. How interesting considering the fight he put up before. Perhaps you are my good luck charm Kasumi?" Her eyes turn toward Kasumi, attentive to the girl's body language. The punk-looking asian girl at Talia al Ghul's side looks around quietly, not opening her mouth to answer Talia's comment. She has a katana, sheathed, and sits demurely on the floor at Talia's left side by the woman's foot. She keeps her eyes mostly lowered, her face looking everywhere except Talia. She looks a bit thinner than she did when she originally arrived here, but still reasonably healthy. Finally, she says, "I don't believe in luck," slightly cryptically. Oracle hacks into the system and relays what she's seeing,, "Okay... I have Talia at the foot of a dias. Being... Talia al Ghul." She murmurs to herself, out of the microphone, hand over the mic. "Bruce, don't go falling in love with her until after the mission..." She speaks into the microphone again after taking her hand off of it. "Cass.... doing fine but... might want to not talk -directly- into the boobs, the com can pick up what you're saying without that. Teensy bit suspicious." You paged Oracle with 'You'd see in the cameras a lot of rich people spending a lot of money, a large ring with two guys beating each other up, and me talking into my cleavage. There are ninjas hiding in the rafters. That's all that matters.' Batman was standing on a rooftop, he spoke quietly into a communicator, "Oracle. What are your eyes and ears on the building? What's a quick and quiet entrance to the building?" he said. If anyone could get real-time information on what was happening it was her. "Beyond, what are your scanners picking up, how many individuals are inside?" If the suit was as high-tech as Terry claimed, then it had a good chance of reading thermal readings better than Oracle. That wasn't a knock against Oracle. Far from it, Batman expected to have hacked everything in that building from the security cameras to any audio device that wasn't a cellphone. Waiting in the darkness, Batman didn't want to make a move until his eyes and ears checked in. The night was still and even the grays of his uniform were well hidden between the night, and the darkness of his black cape that matched the cowl, boots and gloves. Jason was kept on a short leash tonight, whether he liked it or not. The first mission Jason went on with Black Bat went horribly wrong. Clearly Jason wasn't ready to lead an operation if he was going to be this careless about the recovery. A hint of remorse would have gone a long way. Either case, Batman was here to help because no member of the Bat-Family was to be left behind. Not even Jason, who clearly had some issues. "Those days are over," he said with a hard edge in his voice into the com. Clearly something had changed. The days of love and butterflies with the daughter of the demon were dead. When 'Rebecca' shows up at Grant's Gym and calls 'Jay's' pre-paid phone there is a warped audio message that says: "If this is Rebecca, same place, same time, out at The House. Wait for the party crashing or show up as an attendee. If you get the message in time, girly." 'Rebecca' curses under her breath and runs out of the gym. Getting in her sports car she guns the engine and takes off into the night. It is too far to head back to headquarters and retrieve her cycle, too far to let her partner know. That leaves her on her own. That's just fine to Kate. The sports car pulls into an alley, not too far from the target and goes silent as the driver changes clothes. Oracle presses a few more keys. "Annnnd the alarm on the roof hatch is disabled. Internal cameras are showing.... 1...2...3...5....8...9 guards inside." The sports car roars to life again and takes off, pulling into the parking lot of The House. A few seconds pass and then the car door opens. Out steps the redhead in loose fitting camo pants, black army boots, and a white tank top. She hoists a exercise bag over one shoulder and approaches the entrance. There is a good chance the bodyguards will recognize her as the same woman that beat the living daylights out of two of the contestants a few weeks ago. She stops before them, looking them up and down, "I'm here to kick some more ass. Any in there for me tonight, boys?" The security guards frown at 'Rebecca', "You were here with the target." Wait, the target?! "Get lost." That simple. "The fighting pit is closed to anyone except the target now." They guards work all fight nights, so they have seen her fight or seen her when she arrived. Though Red Hood with helmet and all pauses at the fighter's door with his opened murmering in his helmet so the sound doesn't carry into the comlink: "What, no concerns for me? Of course not, I think once she called me Batman in bed." Ya, HOod is just being a bitter brat! Still, the sounds of the bodyguards talking, he pauses and turns to look back out, "Hey, piss ants! Let her through, she may as well at least watch a good fight or me get my ass kicked. Or I can always shoot you fuckers. I'm fine with that, fully armed after all." And the man is, with sword, guns, knives, and so much more hidden about in his jacket and uniform. "Come on 'Rebecca the Dragon'. You get to see some of the drama." And with that, the red metal hooded figure leaves the fighter's door open and wants on inside. Talia frowns, "He is taking forever to get inside," sounding displeased. "Luck is often a mixed blessing. Good things happen, but very bad things can also happen. It is a time of change. The better planning, the better so-called 'luck'," Talia states. Luck to her is not a goddess, it's statistical, increasing one's chances for a positive result. "Stop looking so docile and submissive, get to your feet," the assassin woman orders. Roulette sits atop the dias and looks down at Talia as she speaks into the comlink: "The pit is ready to be activated, so our agreement is met." Kasumi stands quietly as Talia orders her to do so. She leans down and picks up her sheathed katana, stepping down the last step to the main floor, but not entering the throng of milling people as she raises her head to look around. She listens to Roulette talking, then looks over at the fight pit and asks, "Who fights?" without really looking very curious about the answer. Long distance to Oracle: Kasumi recommends saying that Roulette is getting the fight pit ready for Jason. I have no idea what else to suggest at this point, it's all pretty much chaff. Oracle looks around from multiple camera angles. "okay... lets see.. Roulette seems to be getting the arena ready for our resident psy- er... for Jason." She turns to a camera on Cassandra. "You okay, Cass?" Batman didn't advise Jason to patch in. It was too risky. but he did it anyway. He tried not to make a comment to him. Jason's snark wasn't missed but in Batman's mind Talia could have called Jason, 'Catwoman' in bed for all he cared. Making his way from the various rooftops, he landed on the factory buliding. Quietly he said, "Oracale. Overlap the livefeed, with a loop taken from moments ago." Waiting a moment he slipped into roof and started to go down. When he had the all clear a smoke pellet hit the ground. Smoke quickly rose from the ground and Batman fell down. Quick strikes came out, any ninja caught in the smoke was made short work of. Batman's best weapon in this moment was their confusion. Who threw the pellet? What did it do? Where did the pellet come from? All those split seconds taken to figure out these questions were their downfall. As the smoke cleared Batman began to hide the bodies however, and wherever he could in close proximity. "Floor plans," he said low to Oracle and quickly went into the nearest ventilation shaft. Normally he would have taken out the lights. Talia would have known who used tactics involving the shadows so that plan of attack was out. Kate Kane tilts her chin upwards and smirks at the guards, "Don't look too upset, guys. He just saved you a couple of broken bones." While her expression is playful, her tone is as serious as a heart attack. Following Jason in, she growls, "I swear to Adonai. If I get shot or stabbed, I'm going to bleed all over you, 'Jaybird'.... And seriously? Rebecca the Dragon? You don't think Richard or Bruce Lee's ghost might take offense to that?" Green eyes sweep over Jason, taking note of the arsenal the man is wearing, "Crap..." She shifts her gym bag, pulling the strap over her head and letting it rest against her neck, she unzips it, but doesn't reach in. "You invite me to the nicest parties, Jay." Kate takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. To the careful observer, she changes subtley. A fire burns in her eyes, her posture shifts, the way she even walks changes. It is as though someone else has taken over, someone extremely dangerous. Inside the warehouse, in the rafters, there are people hiding. They stay in the shadows, using their ninja arts to stay hidden, which would be useful if they were up against anyone else. Unfortunately, the ones coming to play are the Bat Family. So, the ninjas hiding in these particular rafters are as far below the one coming in to play as I am over Chris Farley. Nine ninjas in this particular area, none of them expecting a shadow to join them from the roof hatch. They really should get that checked out. With the cameras also not watching, they slump wherever Batman puts them. And the Bat has the high ground. Red Hood is hoping for the best. Talia would never expect him to actually go to Batman for assistance, nor make use of Rebecca again, let alone Oracle. Talia knows he is a loner and that he hates abiding by rules. She would count on that. That is the only thing that soothes Hood's pride at needing help to being with. Of course he would still see it as a personal flaw rather than a good thing to be able to depend on family. Hood shakes himself just before the gate that enters the fighting ring. The area appears to have cleared out, and the previous fight is clearing out on the opposite side of the ring. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, before he reaches up to actually remove his helmet after hesitation. "I might get off on that girl." He then moves to hand the helmet over to 'Rebecca', "In either case, wear it." There is a reason. He is linking Batwoman with Oracle and Batman. "I need to concentrate on the fight, and this willinterfere with my vision." An obvious lie! It is a tip to 'Rebecca' that she needs to wear it. Talia smirks then, "Me and my Jaybird of course. He will see he still has much to learn from me, he /will/ come back home to me." Confidence, it is strong confidence from a woman that lost Jason and over a year later her son to the pull of Gotham City and Batman. Talia then sighs with satisfaction when she sees Red Hood with white bangs and red domino mask walk through the now opened gate into the fighting ring. He didn't bother to dye his hair as he does when posing as 'Jay'. As Red Hood spreads his arms wide and declares, "I am here Talia! You have been like a mother to me; you have been my mentor, and even my lover. And you know what? I'm still saying, /fuck you/!" Talia shakes her head, "So much like him." A brief pause, and then says, "League." She then takes those few steps and leaps down into the pit, landing in a roll and back to her feet, her sword at her hip and armed with knives as well. When Hood offered to be the 'distraction', he wasn't kidding. Grating above suddenly appears and closes overhead to entomb while people can still see inside Talia and Red Hood. "You will be mine again my Jaybird. There is no need to fight it so fiercely, but that is part of what made me exasperated and pleased at the same time," a smirk curling about her lips. In the meantime, ninjas have removed about Kasumi to keep an eye on her. One of them says quietly, "If anyone else shows up, you are to delay them." A pause, "Otherwise we will consider your oath broken." And the consequences of that hangs heavy on the air with the ninja assassins. Roulette relaxes in her throne and actually looks to be laughing delightedly! The elite are gathering around the pit at this new, more extreme fight! New betting is done! The woman known as 'Rebecca' would see exits to the upper areas, though she will have to deal with some bodyguards and/or ninjas to get through. Distraction initialized, that is the signal to attack, and Batman is no longer bound to the rafters he just entered. Kasumi holds her katana by the sheath at her left side as she stands at the door which allows entrance to the fighting arena. She takes up a guard position of sorts, though she honestly doesn't really look like she's at her best. She looks over the people in the area, saying "Yes," as she does so. She frowns a little, not really seeing anything oh wait there's a ninja hanging from the rafters. Kasumi takes the first hopeful breath she's had in almost a week. Dipping his hand into the untility belt Batman pulled out a handful of objects. The ninjas around Cassandra were fine until they grabbed a spot on their neck. It felt like a bee-sting or a mosquito bite. Quickly one pulled out the object that sank into their neck. A bat symbol with long wings that extended outward into points like that turned the bat into makeshift dart or shuriken. Then they were down for the count. Other ninjas went down just as fast, maybe faster thanks to each point. They were coated in a chemical mixture that worked like a fast acting morphine. Each of them were going to be subdued for hours. Batman remained on his perch until they all went down. As soon as the last body nearby Black Bat hit the ground, he dropped from his perch. "Oracle lock the doors," the command was low. He figured showing up was going to cause more chaos, if the doors were locked that meant no back up. A hard stare was given to Black Bat, he was testing her loyalty. Was she a captured servant, or did the league do something to her mind? The old saying, 'Life Sucks, Get a Helmet.' comes to Kate's mind. With a sigh, she puts the helmet on, surprised when her vision changes so drastically. Damn. This is pretty good tech, "Well. This is interesting..." she mutters into the helmet, unknowingly speaking to the others synced up to it. Atleast she has some protection on her head. Taking note of her avenues of egress, she happens to spot the woman called Kasumi. Wait, is that....? Well that settles it. Kate heads up the stairs, a pair of batons that sparkle with blue light on the tips appear from the bag and into her hands. A ninja and a bodyguard approach, one with a sword, the other with a gun. One of her sticks is locked to on and flung at the gun wielding guard. He, as expected, attempts to swat the weapon out of the way and is shocked with millions of volts for his trouble, the goon goes down, twitching. When the ninja attacks, he strikes with an overhead chop. Which Kate blocks with her remaining baton. She could duel the man in honorable combat. But there is nothing honorable about any of this, so Kate isn't either. A boot comes up and slams so hard into the ninja's crotch that he actually lets out a high squeak of pain before falling over. A tap from her baton against his temple and he is mercifully knocked-out. The next few attackers expect melee combat, they don't get it. Kate pulls a Beretta M9 from her bag and unloads on the men rushing her down the stairs. They fall like bowling pins, plastic bullets slamming into guts, foreheads, and even one poor bastard gets a ricochet to the throat. She does pause to check on that paticular target, and finding him not mortally wounded, gives him the butt of her handgun to the head. Lights out. She heads up the stairs, pausing when no further assaults occur. Wait a minute... Wasn't there more than this up there with Kasumi? Hmm. The helmed woman makes it to the top of the stairs, baton in one hand, gun in the other.... And completely stops dead in her tracks as she comes face to face with the legend himself, Batman. Glancing at the bodies on the ground, she gets atleast one question answered. Kate doesn't say anything, choosing to watch the exchange between the Dark Knight and Kasumi in silence. Oracle pushes a button. "Okay, building is locked down." Red Hood and Talia are fighting the ring, already working hard to draw blood with swords. Talia is quickly proving more efficient, though Hood is just fine with cheating. He pulls a gun and shoots at Talia, attempting to wound her as she twists to the side and throws a knife at Hood. He has to duck out of the way, attempting to keep the crazy woman at a distance, not that it seems to help matters much. In the meantime, the crowd gasps as the gunfire starts, this is different. They really look like they are trying to kill each other, and some are restless and unsure. Roulette speaks up, her voice being project, "It is fine. They are both willing, and they are settling their 'differences'," her words amusedly mocking; though she frowns from her seat when a moment draws her attention, and her eyes narrow. The ninjas just went down, and there is Kasumi and Batman facing off. This could potentially be interesting or very dangerous. Her fingers are ready on her teleporter device. Of course, Roulette's gaze is soon drawn across the way as is the audience at more gunfire that is closer. People start to panic and Roulette sighs, "Seriously?" The asian punk girl with the sheathed katana looks at the Batman, and the woman in Red Hood's helmet. The crowd starting to get upset at the gunfire is not her concern, and she places her right hand on the grip of the sword, cross-wise, and holds it in traditional samurai posture. Then without preamble she steps toward the Batman, her right foot leading, and draws the blade. It is an Iaido draw, very hard to defend against because until the katana is fully out of the sheath it's nearly impossible to tell what angle it will be cutting at. This time, she flips the sheathe upside-down so the blade slices straight up into the air, preparing for a downward slice afterwards. Full offense, she has absolutely nothing that could be termed a defensive move. But for anyone who's fought her before, the move is not only slow, it's very obviously telegraphed and her eyes look deeply into the Batman's with what seems to be...pleading? Sparks flew as metal met metal. An overhead black from Batman caught the sword on a gauntlet. His eyes narrowed. His body turned sixty degrees. With the flick of his blocked arm a "clang" noise happened as the blades on his gauntlet went through the sword quickly. His right hand suddenly struck Black Bat in the face with a backhand. Unlike the weak sword slash from her, his strike held nothing back plus the gauntlet was reinforced with an alloy on the backhand area. It was meant to make quick backstrikes hurt MORE. Cassandra was going to be out cold and nursing a big shiner in the morning. Looming over the knocked out woman like a prisoner of war he looked at Lady Red-Hood aka "Rebecca" then his gaze went to the gun in her hand, "No guns." Lowering down he picked up the outcold woman, "Cover me," he said "Rebecca." He could at least trust her with this task, they had a common enemy. Pulling out his grappling hook from his belt Batman tried escaping with prisoner in hand, well slumped over his shoulder techincally. "Oracle. Need an evac. Bring the Batwing over. Now." Yes, Oracle had remote access to all of the vehicles in the Batcave, except for the Bat because that was being worked on in secret. Each one she could have operated remotely with such expertise someone would have sworn a pilot was inside it. Batman trusted the former Batgirl that much. She was also the fail safe incase someone tried hacking the controls. The plan was to get to the roof, put Black Bat into the cock pit and Oracle could have taken the knocked out girl out of play. Batman wasn't going to leave Jason or the person wearing the red hood to behind. Black Bat just needed to be removed from the situation, she was less of a distraction this way. Kate Kane blinks behind her helmet, shocked. Batman just took out Cassandra with one hit... That wasn't possible! Her mind begins to catch up with the situation, rolling over the footage in her brain. Wait. Wait. Cassandra didn't attack that slowly, ever. She was fast, very fast. Hmm. Kate puts the gun away, retrieving a different gun, a grappel gun. She takes a metal rod out as well, holding it in her right hand. Time to cause mayhem. Firing the grappel gun, Kate zooms out above the cage and up towards the rafters. But instead of taking the entire trip she lets go and lands with a dull thump of her boots... Right beside Roulette. With a press of a button the metal rod extends, becoming a bo staff. Kate casually uses the weapon to lean against it, peering at Roulette and her outfit, "So. Are you trying for ultra slut of Thunderdome or something? If you are, congratulations." Oracle says, "And the vehicles are already en route." In the enclosed or rather caged pit... Talia and Hood are still fighting, actually drawing blood on each other. Hood lost his gun, cut in half, though has another he hasn't pulled out yet. Instead he managed to use his gun to break Talia's sword so they are punching and kicking each other violently - thus where the blood is coming from. Neither are paying particular attention to the others, though both are aware of the fighting around them and the chaos. To lose attention however, would lose the fight. Talia whispers during the fight, "Come home my Jaybird. You will always be welcomed." The words send a chill down Hood's spine at 'Come home'. The words that Batman spoke over and over again like a broken record as if it would make Hood magically believe it. The world is not that simple, and Hood does not believe Talia either, "Only if I sit in your lap and bark like a good bitch? No thanks! And don't try to say I'll have any real power, I still know you call the old man 'my love'." He purposes makes a gagging sound to annoy Talia and gets backhanded for that action and has to roll out of the way after landing on his ass to not get stomped in the crotch! Up above on the dias... Roulette soon stands slowly and purposely from her throne when Hood Tank Girl lands nearby. She makes a motion to pause the bodyguards from racing up the stairs. "Deal with Batman, that crazy assassin will be pissed if I just 'let' him run off with her new little pupil." Roulette then smiles wickedly at the Hood Tank Girl. "Come, this is fun. But I'm not a fighter dear, I'm a businesswoman. So how about we call it even, and I take my leave." She is relayed a message that other staff is having trouble evacuating the money because the doors are lockdown, but there is soon an explosion from the back as a new door is made. The crowd finally truly panics and are running for the exits! "Well, that is my cue darling." And if Kate is not fast enough, Roulette will soon blink out of existence as she teleports away with some sleight of hand! But can Hood Tank Girl catch her slyness in time?! Putting Black Bat away in the jet Batman turned and went back into the building. He dropped down, being loud and uncaring. Chaos had destroyed any chance of cover or surprise. Now it was just joining the fray. Any ninja that went close to him was dealt with quickly. The ninja's strike was blocked, Batman turned, raised their arm and brough it down upon his shoulder breaking the elbow. A back kick pushed them away. The motion was quick. Looking to the woman in the hood he yelled, "Leave one for interrogation!" Answers were going to be had. His attention went toward the cage in the brief moments had between hitting ninjas. The plan was just to subdue people. Also, he kept Oracle on watch for the audience. Notable names in the audience were going to get a personal visit in the next night or two. Roulette attracted a big crowd with deep wallets, sometimes it showed the darker nature to the elite. A side that hated having exposed and would do anything to keep it hidden, that could have been used as leverage against them and as a future deterrent to keep them clean. The last thing anyone like that wanted was Batman knowing you had a secret. When it came to glimpses toward the cage Batman just wanted to see how the fighting lovebirds were doing. Jason didn't want to admit a fondness for Talia, that was his way. It was similar for the Bat-family. Now his loyalty was being tested. Where he would fall only Jason knew that one. Oddly enough, Kate doesn't even move a muscle to stop Roulette. She watches as the woman simply vanishes and the bodyguards retreat, "Figures." She turns and peers down at the cage match now that Roulette has been forced to flee, watching. Kate doesn't yell down to offer help, fearing that might distract Red Hood. Then her attention changes and she watches Batman tear through anything that gets in his way. This is the first time she has actually seen the Dark Knight fight, and she is deeply impressed. Every move the man makes is efficent and designed for maximum damage without being lethal. Kate feels that same stirring inside of her that night she met Batman in the alleyway, when he stopped her from doing something stupid. All she can do is watch on. There were gunshots up from the bodyguards at Batman as he put Black Bat in the jet, least the jet has self-healing paint, right? In either case, he is handling bullets and throwing stars as he dives in. He is not unexpected, but yes there is chaos as he is handling not only ninjas, but also Roulette's bodyguards. Though some guards run off with the money that was evacuated from that exploded hole in the back. They drive off! And while Kate googles the sexy Batman and brings her sexuality under question (just kidding), Hood is still fighting in the pit with Talia. The noise of the paniced people is unheard as they claw at the exits and beat at them. They will start hurting each other if Oracle does not remotely unlock the doors. When the ninjas and guards stopped coming at him Batman grabbed one then handcuffed him. They were going to be fun to question. Heaving the person over his shoulder he watched the two in the cage. As they continued to fight Batman saw when they were back a little he said, "Red Hood. It's done," that was Jason's cue that the fight wasn't necessary anymore. He waited a moment, when Oracle was done giving him a list of names he said, "Release the locks." Most of them would have unknown bruising to make up stories about in the morning, it was enough. Kate Kane grabs her dangling grappel gun and lowers herself, landing with a loud clang on top of the cage, "It's over. Jay. Put her down or get outta there." To further her point, she reaches into her bag and produces a couple of canisters of tear gas, pulls the pin and drops them through the gaps in the cage below, "I'd hold your breath if I were you." Hood is soon actually kicking Talia offer her in her gut, grunting with her as he does so at Batman's words! Talia falls backs, and holds her stomach briefly before her face snaps out, "My love...," she breathes. The last the two saw each other face-to-face really was over Damian's betrayal of her. Batman made her life 'difficult' for a while afterwards to force her not to approach Damian for a while. "Go ask him to come home," Hood snaps angrily! Talia's eyes then snap back to Hood however, "You belong by my side Jaybird," her tone ungiving in that declaration. There is a flicker of something in Hood's blue eyes, but he then shakes his head, "No...I belong no where. Thank...you, for bringing back my sanity. But no more. I'm finally flying free again." Talia actually looks hurt, and then angry, but her eyes then snap up to Batman, "This is not....," well, that got interrupted when Kate drops down that tear gas. A ninja that was in hiding manually opens the gating to let Talia escape, and rather than Hood making effort to stop her, he's busy cursing at Kate Kane, "You are wearing my mask that help filter the air!" He is tearing up and trying not to snot all over the place as he tries to figure out how to open his gate...but he can't, so he has to eventaully run through the stupid tear gas worse to get out the way Talia did! "I'm going to kick your ass you crazy bat!" he means Kate. "Those days are over Talia," Batman said when she whispered those two words. The bloom was well off that rose. When the tear gas rose up Batman opened a bigger pouch on the belt. It had a small filter that went up the nose. It wouldn't work as good as the mask he had, but it would do until he made his way out of the warehouse. Once out, complete with Prisoner, he looked back to see if Jason and the lady wearing his hood were out. Kate Kane is laughing in the helmet, "Are you sure -I- wouldn't like that, Jay?" She drops off the cage, landing beside Jason. Without a word she grabs Jason by the shirt front and guides him out of the warehouse to get him some fresh air. Once out she retrieves a bottle of saline solution and offers it to Jason, "Wash your eyes. It'll help." Pulling the helmet off, she runs a hand over her wet soaked hair, "Phew. Smells like booze in this thing." Jason is grabbing the saltin solution and says, "If this isn't right, I AM kicking your damn ass!" And he is washing out his eyes, and hell, even squirts up his nose to clean it out. He doesn't care if it is messy, just as long as it stops the damn burn! As Batman is there to see them exit he says, "No...I don't want to talk about it," as he coughs and gags. "You know I got blackmail material on you," he says to Kate...yep, he's pissed. In either case, the cops will be arriving now for cleanup. Let them have some fun.